


家族|Family

by Inei



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Emotional Hurt, Family Reunions, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Suicide, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inei/pseuds/Inei
Summary: Under the pale blue moonlight, a family of phantom thieves unite…
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	家族|Family

* * *

**Under The Blue Moonlight**

The building is tall. Taller than any building found in Tokyo. Whilst all of those moving lights and walking dwarfs walked on the linear grounds, one daring figure stood atop of that building. The white cape of this figure flew behind him wavering like sea waves every time a night breeze flew. His eyes fixed on the black horizon that held no secrets against him. Against someone who tasted life. All he did was look forward, and kept going on. A weak smile crept on his lips.

The sky is clear. Clean from any cloud that would taint it with it’s dark shadows. This purity cleaned the full moon’s throne and allowed it to shine brightly upon the open wide sky. Purity, however, is never the right word to describe the ongoing situation. Smoke rose covering the moon. Bullets flew from more than one direction but no one was harmed.

Two thieves against a whole organization. Two targets against a whole drug trafficking law target organization. It is a battle between Phantom Thieves and a shady organization. A battle to take back the pride of a fallen magician. A battle to revenge the murder of a precious man that they’ll never forget.

However, the fact that is not in their aid is: They are thieves, not murderers. It is not like they are going to kill anyway. All they want to do is to carve one thing in these merciless and selfish people. A man gets one life. And this life is more precious than the rarest gem. A person’s life is quintessence.

The thief in white suit is not selfish. He is simply just a normal person with imagination. He recalls this one day when someone told him: “If you can imagine it, you can create it.” and he did just that. His shows before stealing impressed the living creatures who witnessed the theft. His times when he started showing off in front of his classmates made everyone laugh and delighted. Unlike a classmate of his, his magic is not real. They are simple tricks that are made to fool. They were made to fool others and persuade them to believe they are real, when they actually are not. The audience knows they are just cheap tricks, but they still enjoy them... In his heists: No one dies or gets hurt. Neither will now. Even though it is not a planned heist. He is a thief. Not a murderer.

She did not kill the officers. She did, indeed, use a real axe -but she didn’t kill. Inside the axe is nothing but fake blood. Simply a red liquid she used in her heists to scare the officers. To scare anyone who stood in her way of theft. Someone once told her: “So there really was a jewel behind that mask.” and there indeed was. The aftermath of meeting this unique magician in white suit will never repeat itself. After that certain man in white suit told her this simple line, her life completely changed. She was a thief, not a murderer.

Alas, not every bullet can be dodged. Some left scratches and others left wounds. But they can heal. The wounds that will never heal are the wounds imprinted in their hearts. The wounds that this organization caused. They are not fighting to heal the wounds. No. These kind of wounds can’t be healed. The dead will always remain dead.

Tears slipped down his indigo eyes as he bit his lower lip preventing a sob from escaping. The wind didn’t do any help either. It was strong and harsh. Strong and cold. Strong enough to make him numb. He covered his mouth muffling a sob as tears kept streaming and creating four salty trails. The wounds imprinted in his heart deepen. They can never be treated. He feels nothing. He is not void, however. It is just that he was swallowed and consumed by sorrow. He feels nothing but sorrow.

Alas, not every bullet can be dodged. Some left scratches and others left wounds. Some left no scratches and some left no wounds. They simply pierced through the soft skin and elegantly danced through leaving nothing behind but a hole and a dead body.

Another corpse played in his mind. Another human died in front of him. He could’ve done something, yet he didn’t. The first time he was exempt. Simply because he was a child back then. The second time he tried. But his glove slipped and the person died. The third time he isn’t spared. Because the corpse fell on him. The world around him filled with a piercing scream. Blurred with silent tears. The wound widened to the point of inability to mend. The once lit yellow eyes now pupil-less. Lightless void of any emotion. The soft pale skin decorated with crimson makeup. The dark pink hair dancing and twirling with a pool of red. The curtains on the early retired phantom thief closed. The legacy of the Phantom Lady left discontinued.

The stream of hot tears never ceased. He saw the Phantom Lady as she connected hands with the previous Magician Under The Moonlight. He closed his teary eyes and smiled. His arms dropped to his sides and he rose his head to stare at the shining moon. The blue and white rays reflected perfectly on his teary indigoes. The looks in them are of someone who has hope. But one knows better about themselves than others know about them.

His head dropped, the smile never leaving his tear stained face. His mother clasped the hand of his father, It is childish, he is aware of that. But he can’t help it but think of joining them. He laughed lightly. He spread his hands welcoming the soft breeze. His cape flying behind him elegantly and his arms spreading like wings.

It was fast, and at the same time slow. Gravity kept dragging him downwards and the moon kept dragging him upwards. The blue light reflected two longed for images in his head. The previous Kaito KID and the retired Phantom Lady. They smiled and extended their hands slowly to him. It was transparent, but he can touch it. His eyes widened weakly with a slight furrow. Tears, instead of sliding, were flying out of his eyes sparkling. His brief shock vanished and was replaced with longing happiness. He smiled and extended his hand towards them. He tearfully laughed and jumped to them, hugging them tightly…

The curtains now closed on our favourite Magician Under The Moonlight. The time is up and the show ended for the famous Phantom Thief. The magician’s legacy ended. But Kaito KID will always be remembered...

**owari...**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beautiful art belongs to its awesome artist, Dasiodasi!  
> https://twitter.com/dasiodasi/status/1056542149058023425
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!  
> please tell me what you think of my short story🙏

**Author's Note:**

> The awesome art belongs to its rightful artist, Dasiodasi!  
> https://twitter.com/dasiodasi/status/1056542149058023425
> 
> Hope you enjoyed my short sad Kaitou 1214 fanfic!  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!  
> Please tell me what you think of it🙏


End file.
